Love Noodle
by jokey-jerry
Summary: Persona 4. Kanji bakes a noodle for Naoto. What will happen...


Today Kanji Naoto together where being at kanji house. Kanji's mother was not as ttat the house because shee was away doing shopping for clorhes. Kanji was watching the telelvesion together with anonaoto. On the tellevison was the show "air crash ivnestigation" of the episode "blow out" where the poilot of the plane was not inside the plane but instead outside the plane/ it was very scared and naoot was scarey.

"oh no he is outside the plane" said naoto "he is in trouble of being hurt by the air what if he is hurt or even also dead" kanji knew end of the episode he isnot hurt or dead but will not spoil the ending "im sure he will be ok" he said to naoto to make her not scaref

Naoto nod feeling ebtter to hear this but then something happened! Naoto tummmy went like "rumbel" and naoto say "oh im hungry"

Kanji is a very strong maker of food. he makes food with a lot of veverve and francy. He feel very good he can be confident to make a food for hugnry naoto! "Aha, i will make food for you hungry naoto!" naoto said "oh thank you giive me noodle"

Kanji nod and go tot he kitched to go make the noodle for naoto. He knows how to make noodles very good so this is ok

But kanji think to khilmself what if not lots of nododle, but only one LONG noodle?! It will look like the movie where the doggies eat noodles and then at the end... dog kissing. Knaiji gasp what if he get to dog kiss naoto?! Kanji blush very red and naoto say "? why are no noodle?" and Kanji said "ok i make noodle?"

Kanji make the noodle only one noodle but very very long so look on the plate like being lots of noodle. How does he do ti? Only kanji knwo. Kanji put one end of noodle in mouth and naoto put other end of noodle in mouth. Soon they will noodle kiss

but...but

eating the noodle.  
and the noodle

SNAP

into two noodles.

Knaji cry because his plans are ruined by the broken noodle. He had been noodled and not able to kiss the naoto! His tears and sniflfes go all over the place and into the noodle and over the table and over the floor and onto the naoto

"ew!" said naoto and kanji cry mroe "why are youc crying? ew!" the snot cry and tear cry was on naotos face

"I AM CRYING BECAUS I... L OVE YOOUIU! TAHNKT IS WHY I CRY! AND THE NOODLE BROAK!" said kanji crying

"HUH!" said naoto very surprised" you love me?!"

"YES " said kanji who has tissues now and blow face into tissue "I DID I ALWAYS LOVED YOU EVEN BEFORE I GAVE YOU THE NOODLE"

"!" said naoto. She was now more scared because Kanji loves her. That s hery scary to naoto who never love anyone in all of life! Even for naoto who has no parents to love her and grand father away in the countryside naoto has never feeling the feelings of love kanji. Naoto trhow the snotty noodle onto the floor and run away out of the door to escape the love!

"No where are you going" said kanji who was cry now. when he no more see naoto because she is gone he crys so hard he cant talk just sobbing onto the floor and into the nododles and the broken pieces of the plates that smashed when naoto threw away the noodles. Kanji does not sleep that night and cant watch the TV show of "air crash investigation" because it make him thnk of naoto and he crys.

kanji like the noodle, is broken.

-

Tomororw at school. Naoto was around doing school and being smart at school. Kanji was also at school but not smart. He saw naoto also at school and was nervous and thinking almost to cry because naoto run away from him.

kanji is destroyed. how will he live without anoto in his life. he cant. Knaji thinks about ways to not live. If there is no naoto with kanji in the future then why is there a future.

kanji walk home after the school very slowly. it is so slow he can see the small slugs and snails go faster than him. His despairness is so much that he is have trouble to move. but when he get home he decide that what he will do is to stop living. There is no reason to live with no naoto.

-

Kanji get to the home. He thinks, "What will I do to not live?" and he looks at the broken noodle on the floor from las t night. if he put thenoodle around his neck and tie the noodle and jump down then the noodle will make him die. His air will be taken by the noodle. Kanji thinks this is very good idea.

But when he put the noodle on, a knock! Someone is at the door... but WHO? kanji goes to the door to find out

He open the door and behind the door is NAOTO! Naoto holds the plate of many noodles and blushing. She looks up to kanji and says in very small but loveful voice a thing...

The thiing makes kanji heart stop...

He take off the noodle. He is happy.

she says, "Kanji... I noodle you too."

-  
tThe end


End file.
